


DRABBLE:  Arrgh (Harry/Ron)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking in the new toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE:  Arrgh (Harry/Ron)

**DRABBLE:** Arrgh (Harry/Ron)  
 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter  
 **PAIRING:** Harry/Ron  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **WORD COUNT:** 76 words  
 **SUMMARY:** Breaking in the new toy  
 **A/N:** Written in 10 minutes because [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/) called during her lunch hour and left me this prompt on my voice mail: _Harry/Ron, 1st Time for Ron, Waterbed, Ron can't say anything but 'arrgh'._ I think I got them all except the 'first time'. Sorry

Ron had thrown him on the bed, the undulating mattress gave way under their combined weight and nearly threw them off it completely. The muggle contraption had been delivered early that afternoon and too anxious to test it, neither tested it for hexes before wrestling each other onto it.

Their first time would be one they would always remember. How can you ever forget coming to the sound of your lover shouting, 'Arrgh' as he came.


End file.
